Food processing apparatus with a cooking or heating compartment heated with electrical compartments are commonly referred to as electric ovens and have been widely used for a long time. A conventional electric oven generally includes a substantially rectangular cooking compartment with a hinged door to provide access to the cooking compartments. Distributed heating elements, including convection and radiant heating elements, such as resistive or infra-red heating elements, are usually disposed near the periphery of the cooking compartment to provide maximum cooking food processing space.
Usually, the heating elements are arranged into a multiple-U shape so that a more even heating can be achieved across the cooking compartment. In operation, the heat generated by the distributed heating elements is generally transmitted across the cooking compartment so that the food item or items placed inside the cooking compartment can be processed by convection or radiant heating. Conventional electric ovens in the present context also include toasters or toasting apparatus in which the food item to be toasted is placed between two sets of distributed heating elements so that at least two sides of the food item can be subject to convection or radiant heating by the heating elements. Typically, an electric oven is commonly referred to as a toasting apparatus or a toaster when the heating elements are placed more proximal to the surfaces of the food item to be heated.
Conventional ovens of the type described above generally suffer from major shortcomings when bulky, chunky or voluminous food items or articles such as a whole chicken or a pork leg are concerned. When processing such food items, a conventional electric oven is usually set to operate in a relatively low temperature for an extended period of time so that heat can gradually and slowly penetrate into the inside of the food item to avoid burning their surfaces. However, the requirement of a lengthy processing time is generally not desirable for modern day living. In addition, it is appreciated that moisture will tend to be lost during a slow oven cooking process and the food cooked is likely to be less succulent than otherwise possible. Although microwave ovens are known for its ability to cook bulky food items within a relatively short period of time, microwave oven cooked food items are seldom complimented by the more discerning food consumers, and even less by connoisseurs.
Hence, there is a long existing need for electric ovens with enhanced capability for processing bulkier or chunkier food items. In fulfilling this need, it will be highly beneficial if such improved electric ovens can process thicker food items in lesser time while retaining the desirable characteristics of food cooked by conventional electric ovens, such as a golden, crispy or crunchy exterior. Preferably, such improved electrical ovens can be configurable between a baking oven and a toaster for additional flexibility.